De glace et de sang
by Misspuce
Summary: -SeverusRogue/OC- Une jeune fille est retrouvée blessée près du Lac Noir. Elle a oublié son passé et le monde de la magie lui semble inconnu. Qui est-elle ? Que fait-elle à Poudlard ? Quel-est son secret ? Constitue-t-elle une menace pour la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie ? Cette fanfiction se déroule juste avant l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard.
1. L'inconnue du Lac Noir

**Voici ma première fanfiction ! Cela fait des années que j'en lis à mes heures perdues, je me lance enfin. Je suis une grande fan d'Harry Potter depuis toujours, les six romans ont bercé mon enfance. Je suis fascinée par le personnage de... Rogue. Il m'a toujours émue. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisit d'écrire une fanfiction qui soit en rapport avec lui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, car j'ai besoin de conseils ! Cela vous semblera peut-être un peu maladroit, car je ne maîtrise pas encore l'art de la fanfiction, héhé. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.**

 **J'ai le plan en tête, mais j'écris au fur et à mesure. J'essayerais de publier un chapitre par semaine minimum. Je prévoit que ma fanfiction soit longue.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Petit disclaimer : Le monde fantastique d'Harry Potter, Poudlard et les personnages (sauf les miens) appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

C'était une froide soirée de novembre, il faisait encore jour, mais le ciel était gris. Pas un seul rayon de soleil n'était parvenu à transpercer la couverture épaisse de nuages sombres. Le ciel se reflétait dans le Lac Noir.

Soudain, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle suffoquait. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Une douleur insupportable à la tête la faisait souffrir. Un liquide entrait dans ses narines, et commençait à lui brûler les poumons. Elle se sentait flotter et son corps était gelé. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était plongée dans de l'eau. Elle se débattit de toute ses forces afin de tenter de rejoindre la surface, malgré ses vêtements gorgés d'eau qui l'attiraient vers le fond. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux tout en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. La jeune fille prit peu à peu conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était entourée d'eau, d'une eau noire comme l'encre dans laquelle se reflétait le ciel morose. La jeune fille agita ses pieds et ses mains afin de se maintenir à la surface et paniqua. Elle tenta alors de se calmer en se concentrant sur sa respiration. L'eau était tellement froide qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu la berge. Puis, elle leva les yeux et resta bouche bée. Au bord de l'eau il y avait un énorme rocher moussu surmonté d'un immense château en pierre grise dont les nombreuses tours se détachaient sur le ciel nuageux. Face à ce spectacle, son coeur accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle ressentit de la peur, mêlée d'admiration.

Soudain, alors qu'elle continuait à se battre pour rester à la surface de l'eau, elle réalisa à quel point elle était faible. C'était si difficile de lutter ! Pourtant, la berge du lac était située à une centaine de mètres seulement. Elle se mit alors à nager la brasse dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. Plus elle avançait et plus il lui semblait que la berge s'éloignait. Son corps s'engourdissait peu à peu. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts. C'était si facile de se laisser aller, de se laisser entraîner au fond de l'eau et de fermer les yeux, ce serait comme s'endormir… Elle était si épuisée, sa tête la faisait tellement souffrir. Elle était à bout de souffle et elle avait froid, si froid…

Non ! Il faut survivre lui cria une petite voix aux fond d'elle même, quelle mort atroce que de finir au fond d'un lac, oubliée à jamais ! Dans un ultime effort, elle agita ses bras et ses jambes. Alors qu'elle allait défaillir, ses pieds heurtèrent quelque chose de dur. Le sol ! Elle avait atteint la berge. Haletante et épuisée, elle rampa par terre en s'agrippant à l'herbe et aux pierres à l'aide de ses mains. Elle s'effondra sur le ventre, la tête contre la terre.

Hagrid, était inquiet, il avait encore perdu Crockdur. Par la barbe de Merlin, mais où ce chien avait-il bien pu aller ? Peut-être errait-il dans la forêt ? Ou alors près du Lac Noir. Hagrid l'avait déjà vu gambader à proximité. Il décida donc de se diriger vers ce dernier. Il aimait cet endroit, bien que la plupart le considèrent terrifiant. Il appréciait regarder l'immense étendue d'eau noire, cela l'apaisait. Alors qu'il approchait, il aperçut une masse sombre sur le sol au bord du lac. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers celle-ci. La masse sombre se révéla être un corps. Il hésita, s'approcha plus encore et s'agenouilla, méfiant. Il découvrit une tête masquée par un flot de cheveux bruns. Il tourna délicatement la tête de l'inconnu vers lui et laissa échapper une exclamation : une jeune fille !

La jeune fille en question, sentit quelque chose frôler sa blessure à la tête. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et poussa un hurlement de terreur. Au-dessus d'elle se dressait un homme immense, la moitié de son visage couverte par une barbe hirsute. Elle tenta de se lever pour s'enfuir, mais son corps ne répondit pas, elle retomba durement sur le sol. L'homme tenta alors de l'apaiser :

— Non, calmez-vous, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

La jeune fille ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et elle le regardait d'un air effrayé. Cet homme était un géant !

— Si vous avez peur de ma taille, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, je ne ferais pas de mal à un boursouflet dit-il avec une pointe d'humour. Hum… Allons, venez, je vais vous conduire au château.

— Non ! cria la jeune fille avec détresse. Laissez-moi !

— Dans l'état ou vous êtes ? Mais je ne peux pas vous abandonner ici ! N'ayez crainte, Dumbledore saura quoi faire.

L'homme se pencha en avant et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras avec une telle aisance qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait simplement de soulever une plume. Elle se laissa faire, sans résister d'avantage. Son corps était toujours aussi engourdit, et sa tête la faisait souffrir atrocement. Elle sentait quelque chose qui la lançait au front. Elle porta la main à sa tempe et vit du sang. Elle grimaça de douleur. Elle regarda à nouveau l'homme qui la portait sans effort et lui demanda de manière agressive :

—C'est qui Dumbledore ? Et d'abord, vous, vous êtes qui ?

L'homme la regarda, surpris par sa question et par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Il fronça les sourcils :

— Dumbledore ? Vous ignorez qui est Dumbledore ? Mais c'est le plus grand sorcier de l'histoire de la magie, et le meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu ! Ca m'étonne que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parlé…

La jeune femme parut abasourdie par la réponse. Mais qu'est-ce-que cet homme racontait ? C'était complètement absurde, ça n'avait aucun sens. L'histoire de la magie ? Ca ne voulait rien dire, la magie n'existait pas. Et Poudlard ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce mot, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu.

Le géant reprit la parole tout en montant la côte menant au château :

— Quand à moi, dit-il avec fierté, je suis le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard ! Vous n'avez sans doute jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand, pas vrai ? J'ai du sang de géant, par ma mère !

La jeune fille sentit ses pensées s'embrouiller, elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre de quoi il parlait, elle se sentait envahir par une sorte de brume. Elle était tellement faible qu'elle n'essaya pas de se soucier de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je délire », pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du grand château. Percevant son trouble, le grand homme déclara qu'il allait la conduire à l'infirmerie, que c'était plus prudent. Ils franchirent une immense porte en bois, et pénétrèrent dans le château. Il était composé de grands couloirs en pierre, éclairés par des torches accrochées aux murs à intervalle régulier. Le géant tourna à gauche puis à droite et parvint dans une grande salle en pierre claire, dont les murs étaient surmontés de hautes fenêtres. Des lits blancs étaient alignés le long des murs et entourés de rideaux vert.

Un cri de surprise retentit alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce, au moment même où la jeune inconnue perdait connaissance :

— Mille gargouilles ! Hagrid, mais enfin qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? s'écria une voix féminine horrifiée.

Le dénommé Hagrid sembla très embarrassé:

— Ca n'en a pas l'air… hum… mais c'est une jeune fille, Pompom. Je l'ai trouvée près du Lac Noir. Elle est dans un sale état, alors j'ai pensé qu'il fallait l'amener ici. Elle a l'air un peu perdue.

— En effet, ce n'est pas une élève… s'étonna Pompom. Déposez-la vite sur ce lit. Je vais voir ce que je peu faire, et dépêchez-vous d'aller prévenir Dumbledore.

Le demi-géant la déposa sur un lit.

« Pauvre petite », pensa Madame Pomfresh. Elle la détailla alors avec un regard triste. Elle était très jeune, elle devait avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. De longs cheveux bruns et ondulés encadraient son visage. Sa peau était très pâle et bleuie par le froid. A cet instant précis, son visage semblait être un masque de glace. Elle devait être complètement gelée. Ses lèvres rouge sang mettaient en valeur son teint de neige. Ses paupières closes étaient bordées par de longs cils noirs. Elle était très mince, vêtue d'une sorte de robe faite de toile grossière grise qui laissait voir ses avant-bras et le bout de ses jambes. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient recouverts de blessures ensanglantées. Elle avait une vilaine entaille au front, et du sang séché coulait le long de sa tempe. L'infirmière ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour cette inconnue. Elle semblait tellement misérable dans son affreuse robe.

Madame Pomfresh entreprit alors de retirer la robe de la jeune femme pour soigner d'éventuelles blessures. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle déchira son vêtement. Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur ; son corps était couvert de marques rouges et de bleus.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de lire ma fanfiction ! Je publie le deuxième chapitre dans un jour ou deux.**


	2. A l'infirmerie

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de _De glace et de sang_ ! Je l'ai écrit beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu et il est un peu long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**N'hésitez pas à poster des petits commentaires pour me donner votre avis, des conseils ou autre !**

 **Le monde fantastique d'Harry Potter, Poudlard et les personnages (sauf les miens) appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

La jeune fille était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Elle entendait des murmures près d'elle. Elle garda les yeux fermés. Ni sa tête ni son corps meurtri ne la faisaient plus souffrir. « Etrange », pensa-t-elle. Elle était bien. Elle avait chaud à présent, et elle n'était plus trempée. Un profond sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Les murmures se firent plus distincts. Des mots lui parvinrent.

« … soignée… perdu connaissance… Albus… non… »

« … aucun élève ne l'a vue, heureusement, c'était l'heure du dîner… »

A qui pouvaient appartenir ces voix ? La jeune fille était confuse, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Avec appréhension, elle décida néanmoins d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Elle réalisa qu'elle était vêtue d'un pyjama blanc, propre et doux. Elle se sentit gênée. Quelqu'un l'avait déshabillée.

Elle se redressa sur le lit sur lequel elle était allongée et sursauta. Plusieurs personnes à l'apparence farfelue lui faisaient face, au bout de son lit. Leurs regards graves se posèrent sur elle. Un vieil homme paré d'une longue robe grise ornée de motifs brodés et d'un drôle de petit chapeau assortit s'approcha aussitôt. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés et une barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. La jeune fille le détailla avec étonnement. Une femme à l'air sévère, vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude aux motifs écossais et d'un chapeau pointu fit de même.

Les yeux bleus du vieil homme la scrutèrent par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

— Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous à Poudlard ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec crainte et se recroquevilla sur son lit, entourant ses genoux de ses bras qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine. Elle ne comprit pas la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Elle était effrayée.

— Allons, Miss, qui êtes vous ? Quel est votre nom ? insista-t-il.

— Répondez ! dit d'un ton menaçant un homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui. Ce dernier brandissait un vulgaire bout de bois dans sa direction. Il avait l'air vraiment hostile. Il était vêtu d'un habit noir et d'une grande cape assortie. Il était de grande taille. Ses cheveux noirs et graisseux retombaient sur ses épaules. Son teint était cireux. Le plus inquiétant chez lui était ses yeux. Ils étaient sombres, si sombres qu'ils lui firent penser à un puis sans fond. Ces yeux-là lui glacèrent le sang. Ils exprimaient beaucoup de mépris à son égard.

— Voyons Severus, vous allez l'effrayer ! lui reprocha la femme au chapeau pointu.

Le dénommé Severus ne répondit pas, mais abaissa son bâton de bois, sans cesser de regarder la jeune fille avec méfiance.

Le vieil homme reprit avec plus de douceur :

— Auriez-vous perdu la voix ?

— Non ! répondit brusquement la jeune fille. Je… Je… sa voix se brisa, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle paniqua. Les trois personnes semblaient suspendues à ses lèvres.

— Et bien, qui a-t-il ? fit le vieil homme en l'encourageant à parler d'un regard.

— Je n'ai pas de nom lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Pas de nom ? s'étonna-t-il. Voilà qui est fâcheux !

— Voyons, vous avez certainement un nom, tachez de faire un effort ! fit la femme sévère, d'un ton sec.

Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent brillants. Elle fixa un point situé derrière la femme et déclara d'une voix blanche :

— Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mon nom… Je l'ai oublié… Je… je… ne sais plus qui je suis…

Le vieil homme la regarda avec gravité, puis reprit :

— Curieux… Notre garde-chasse affirme vous avoir retrouvée au bord du Lac Noir. Comment êtes vous parvenue jusqu'ici ?

La jeune fille était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra, et son visage se crispa sous l'effort. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle tenta de se le remémorer, mais en vain. Tout ce qu'elle réussissait à percevoir c'est du noir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'adressa au vieil homme avec désolation :

— Je ne me souviens pas.

— Cette fille ment ! cracha l'homme en noir. Albus, comment pouvez-vous croire…

— Je ne ment pas ! hurla la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

— Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ! répliqua-t-il furieux. Elle ment, de toute évidence. Sa présence ici est une menace pour la sécurité de l'école !

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement sur son lit et entra dans une rage folle :

— Je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Tout ce que je dis est vrai ! Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne vois que du noir. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que j'ai repris conscience au milieu de ce fichu lac. J'étais en train de me noyer ! J'allais mourir, lorsque j'ai vu ce château… Alors j'ai reprit courage et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la berge. Je ne suis pas une menace, je n'avais même pas l'intention de venir ici… Je ne suis pas dangereuse !

Alors qu'elle s'emportait dans sa colère, elle ressentit une sensation de froid au creux de ses mains, mais l'ignora. Puis, elle reprit, et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

— Je ne sais même pas qui je suis moi-même. J'ai tout oublié de ma vie, de mon passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je me sens… vide.

Elle se recroquevilla à nouveau au bout de son lit, afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ces personnes à l'allure fantasque qui la traitaient si durement. Des larmes tombèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Pas un seul sanglot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le vieil homme prit une chaise et s'assit près de son lit. Il toussota.

— Hum hum… Je vais devoir m'entretenir un instant avec notre invitée.

— Vous êtes sûr Albus ? demanda la femme qui ne semblait pas rassurée à l'idée de le laisser seul en compagnie de cette inconnue.

— Oui, Minerva, répondit-il d'un ton sans appel.

— Peut-être serait-il plus prudent de contacter le ministère afin qu'ils nous envoient des aurors, objecta l'homme en noir, d'une voix basse.

— Non, Severus, je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire pour le moment.

L'homme lança un regard perçant à la jeune fille. Puis, sans un mot, il disparut à grands pas, dans un mouvement de cape. La femme jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers le dénommé Albus et sortit de l'infirmerie à petits pas pressés.

Albus posa ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il la fixa pendant un long moment, par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. La jeune fille retenait son souffle.

— Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez en ce moment ? demanda-t-il enfin.

La jeune ne fille ne répondit pas, elle continuait à le dévisager. Elle semblait s'être calmée.

— Vous êtes à Poudlard, l'école de magie de Grande-Bretagne.

— Une école de magie ? Mais la magie n'existe pas répondit-elle avec dédain. Votre drôle d'ami le géant m'en a parlé aussi. Apparement, vous êtes tous tombés sur la tête ici !

— Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que la magie n'existe pas puisque vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre passé ? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux.

— C'est une évidence répondit-elle. La magie n'existe pas. Je le sais au fond de moi, c'est tout. J'en suis persuadée. Même si j'ai oublié tous les événements et tout ce qui me touche personnellement, il me semble que je n'ai pas perdu mes facultés intellectuelles. Je suis sûre que je suis capable de lire et d'écrire, ça je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je ne suis pas un cerveau vide, si c'est ce que vous pensez peut-être. La magie ne peut pas exister, c'est mathématiquement impossible.

Le vieil homme la regarda d'un air songeur, puis reprit après un instant de silence :

— Vous vous demandez sans doute qui je suis, n'est-ce-pas ?

— … Dumbledore ?

— En effet, je suis le directeur de cette école. Comment avez-vous entendu parler de moi ?

— C'est votre ami le géant.

— Ah ! Ce cher Hagrid… Quel type de connaissances vous souvenez-vous avoir acquises ?

— Je crois que j'ai lu des livres, beaucoup de livres. J'ai étudié les sciences, la littérature, l'histoire, la philosophie… Je parle plusieurs langues aussi dit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Dumbledore la regarda avec plus d'attention encore.

— Vous avez sans doute été à l'école Moldue !

La jeune fille leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

Le vieil homme expliqua alors que les sorciers appelaient Moldus ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle savait que la magie n'existait pas. Cet homme était un vieux fou qui aimait mettre des robes brodées. Elle était dans une situation complètement absurde, c'était tout. « Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, tu vas te réveiller d'un instant à l'autre », pensa-t-elle. « Je suis comme Alice au pays des merveilles. » Elle réalisa qu'elle se souvenait avoir lu ce livre de Lewis Caroll. C'était bon signe, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas tout oublié dans le néant.

— Prouvez-moi que la magie existe, lança-t-elle à Dumbledore de manière autoritaire.

Les yeux de ce dernier se mirent à pétiller. Il plongea la main dans sa robe et en sortit un bâton de bois, semblable à celui de l'homme en noir. Il dirigea son bout de bois vers le lit voisin, effectua un petit mouvement du poignet. Soudain, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, la couverture qui le bordait se mit à léviter en tournoyant au-dessus du lit. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? La magie existait donc réellement ? Dumbledore abaissa son bout de bois et le rangea. La jeune fille le regardait, fascinée.

Le vieux fou continuait de la considérer avec attention. Il était très calme. L'inconnue se détendit un peu.

— Suis-je une Moldue, moi aussi ? demanda-telle soudain.

Le vieil homme sortit de sa contemplation.

— Poudlard est protégée par le sortilège Repousse-Moldu. Cela signifie que les Moldus ne peuvent apercevoir le château, ni y pénétrer. Je doute donc que vous en soyez une.

La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise :

— Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais fait de magie ! J'ai toujours pensé au plus profond de mon être qu'elle n'existait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière ! Si elle avait un jour apprit la magie, elle s'en serait souvenue.

Dumbledore tenta de la rassurer :

— Il existe des personnes nées d'au moins un parent sorcier qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs mais perçoivent néanmoins la magie. On les appelle les Cracmols.

— Vous pensez donc que je ne suis qu'une simple Cramolle ou Carcmolle ?

— Peut-être… ou peut-être pas. Son regard s'assombrit à ces mots. Pour l'heure, je dois vous laisser, vous avez besoin de repos. Il est tard. Nous nous reverrons demain. Je vous livre aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière. C'est elle qui est chargée de vous surveiller.

Alors que Dumbledore se levait pour partir, cette dernière surgit de derrière les rideaux d'un lit voisin, une fiole à la main remplie d'un liquide violet. Elle saisit son bout de bois, l'agita tout en prononçant un mot à mi-voix, et un verre à pied apparut sur la table de chevet. Pompom y versa le contenu de la fiole, puis tandis le verre à l'inconnue. Celle-ci regarda la mixture avec suspicion.

— Buvez ! C'est une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve, s'impatienta l'infirmière.

L'inconnue porta alors le verre à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide au goût amer descendre dans sa gorge. Ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt et elle fut plongée dans un profond sommeil qui ne fut troublé par aucun rêve…

* * *

 **A suivre dans le prochain chapitre que je vais m'empresser d'écrire.**


End file.
